


Accidental Coming Out

by justanoutlaw



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Bisexual Evil Queen | Regina Mills, Canon Compliant, Coming Out, Gen, Past Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Maleficent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-27
Updated: 2019-07-27
Packaged: 2020-07-21 04:24:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19995811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanoutlaw/pseuds/justanoutlaw
Summary: Regina just wanted to tell them before Maleficent did.





	Accidental Coming Out

**Author's Note:**

> Prompted by anonymous on CuriousCat: Prompt: Regina coming out as bisexual to the family

Regina knew that with the Queens of Darkness in town, that there were going to be parts of her past coming up that she was going to have to admit to. Of course, her family knew who she was in the past, they had gotten to where they were because of that. However, she wanted to shield them from some of her darker deeds as much as possible. Just because Snow had witnessed a lot of her bad moments, didn’t mean that she needed to know about some of her worse.

One thing she hadn’t even thought to bring up, was a not so dark and regretful part of it all. She didn’t even think it was very important or something she had to say. If anything, she thought that at least Snow and Emma were aware of it. Robin had been, before he had to leave with Marian.

Then her first night to prove what a “bad girl” she was, Maleficent had come onto her. They had all been drinking and she had kissed her, Regina being just as tipsy as her, deepened it and allowed her to move down before she realized what was going on. She told Mal the truth: she was just coming out of a relationship and wasn’t ready. Maleficent wasn’t looking for anything serious, but Regina couldn’t even do a fling. She knew that made her look like she had changed too much, but she explained that it had been pretty serious and she would get into it later.

Knowing that it had risk of getting out, she figured it was time to come clean. The next day when she sat down with David, Emma, Snow and Henry, she let it all out…or at least the child friendly version for her son’s sake.

“There’s something I want you guys to know, in case it gets out and you don’t here it from me,” Regina said.

Snow tilted her head. “Did something happen last night? Were you in danger?”

“No, not at all. But, it reminded me of something from my past. Maleficent and I…we were a bit more than friends.”

It took a moment for it to dawn on everyone. David looked a tiny bit shocked, but the rest didn’t. Snow just shrugged, which made Regina shoot her a look.

“I’m sorry, Regina, but I lived with you for years. I saw the way you looked at handmaidens sometimes,” Snow explained. “I figured you had crushes on women, same as men. Plus, you flirt with everyone, doesn’t matter what their gender is. Always figured you were bisexual. Is that you were trying to tell us?”

Regina shrugged. “I guess I am.”

Henry nodded. “Grandma’s right, Mom. I saw the way you would look at Ruby sometimes before she left, same with some other people. It’s not a big deal. Did you ever kiss her when she was a dragon?”

She nearly choked on her tea. “No, I’m afraid not.”

“I never saw it myself, but we’re a family. We’ll support you no matter what. You know that Snow and I are bisexual too,” David pointed out. Emma nodded. It was no secret that she had both girlfriend and boyfriends in the past.

“Well, thank you. I wasn’t really looking for this to be a coming out session, but I’m glad to hear you’re all so supportive. Let’s just figure how we can protect you all from my ex.”


End file.
